


Подсолнух

by Fatia



Category: Fitz and the Fool Trilogy - Robin Hobb, HOBB Robin - Works
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatia/pseuds/Fatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О ревности, исцелении и вере.<br/>Бета: Alleeya<br/>Написано на фест «А Kind of Magic».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подсолнух

Его слепые глаза всегда неотрывно следовали за отцом. Стоило ему зайти в комнату, как человек со шрамами тут же поворачивался к нему, словно зверь, учуявший собрата.

Он судорожно втягивал воздух, стараясь почувствовать его запах и подавался всем телом вперёд. Тянулся к нему, будто сам был подсолнухом, а Фитц — солнцем.

Отец никогда этого не замечал. Улыбался чуть рассеянно и виновато, ободряюще сжимал его плечо и всегда спрашивал:

— Продолжим?

Как будто для того, чтобы продолжить лечить, нам нужно было разрешение. Человек представился лордом Голденом, но, если честно, в этом бродяге трудно было узнать джамелийского вельможу. Я никогда не была с ним знакома — только со слов Чейда и Дьютифула. Оба его терпеть не могли, но объяснять причину своей неприязни не стали.

В чём-то я их понимала: никогда не думала, что смогу кого-то так сильно возненавидеть.

Но лорд Голден был тем, кто хотел забрать у меня отца.

Снова.

Я не могла с этим смириться.

***

Поняла я это не сразу. Сначала появилось предчувствие беды: так бывает, когда смотришь на безмятежное море и чистое небо, а видишь надвигающийся шторм. Рыбаки в такие дни не выходили на промысел, вытаскивали лодки на берег и переворачивали их вверх дном.

Я казалась себе такой же лодкой, которая наблюдает за отцом с берега и ничем не может ему помочь, а он и не замечал опасности. День за днём, леча Скиллом своего друга, Фитц всё больше отдалялся от нас, будто наказывая себя одиночеством.

Как всегда во всём винил себя, не замечая никого и ничего вокруг.

Кроме лорда Голдена.

Или Шута?

Как-то раз я вернулась в комнату за забытой шалью и увидела их: отец, измотанный работой со Скиллом, спал поверх одеяла, а человек со шрамами лежал рядом. Свернулся рядом с ним в клубок, как кот, и сторожил его сон. Незрячие глаза Голдена неотрывно смотрели на меня — он точно знал, что это я подглядывала за ними, — но ни словом, ни жестом не показал, что я нежеланный гость, только сильнее прижался к отцу в поисках тепла и, возможно, утешения. Фитц устало вздохнул и обнял его, притягивая ближе.

— Спи, Шут, — сонно пробормотал он. — Завтра нам всем понадобятся силы.

Я помнила, что на мой вопрос о том, кем для него был лорд Голден, отец ответил: «Другом». Он уверял, что их отношения никогда не выходили за рамки дозволенного и единственной женщиной, которую он любил, была моя мать.

Отец не соврал. То, что было между ними, нельзя назвать любовью — это нечто совершенно иное, глубокое и беспощадное, как штормовое море. Или Уит-связь — Свифт рассказывал мне о ней. Описывал, что ощущаешь своего партнёра как часть себя, видишь и осязаешь весь мир его чувствами, ненадолго сам становясь зверем или птицей.

Лорд Голден так и поступал — отец был его другом, но в то же время верным инструментом в умелых руках мастера. Фитцу всегда удавалось предугадывать его желания: прогулка ночью в Саду Королевы, абрикосовое бренди, перчатки, сделанные из тончайшей кожи, чтобы спрятать изуродованные руки. Всё это получалось настолько легко и естественно, будто они годами жили бок о бок и до мельчайших подробностей изучили вкусы и привычки друг друга.

Порой я не понимала: то ли подсолнух поворачивался в поисках солнца, то ли солнце вертелось вокруг подсолнуха.

С каждым днём шрамы на лице и теле лорда Голдена блекли, становясь похожими на паутину — тончайший узор, который нанесли на кожу для украшения. Бельма в глазах светлели, и сквозь них можно было увидеть тёмную радужку.

Всё, чего хотел лорд Голден — снова видеть, отец желал, чтобы он жил. Он не понимал, что для его друга видеть — означало жить.

Я боялась того дня, когда глаза лорда Голдена полностью исцелятся. Чувствовала, что тогда потеряю отца так же, как мать с сестрой, и снова останусь одна.

***

— Ты снова собираешься исчезнуть.

— Я должен найти Пчёлку, — сказал отец, глядя на меня тоскливыми волчьими глазами.

Мы сидели в тайной комнате, когда-то принадлежащей Чейду, а сейчас ничейной и пустой. Слуга поддерживал её в чистоте, рядом с очагом всегда были поленья, а на столе — писчие принадлежности и стопка чистых листов, но запустение всё равно ощущалось.

— Ты не должен делать этого один. Дьютифул…

— Неттл, ты не хуже меня знаешь, что это не его битва. Я справлюсь — не стоит волноваться.

Он потянулся ко мне, словно хотел сжать мою руку, но остановился на полпути, а затем, смутившись, отвернулся. Отец никогда не прикасался ко мне первым.

Порой мне казалось, что он боялся навредить, порой — что не любил. Я с завистью наблюдала за тем, как крепко он обнимал мою сестру, как бережно носил её на руках и улыбался ей так, словно у них на двоих была общая тайна. Словно они были сообщниками.

Эда, как же сильно я им завидовала!

Я думала, что если заберу Пчёлку в Бакк, то и он поедет за ней следом, и мы сможем стать настоящей семьей. Общее горе объединяет, но это не про нас: после смерти матери Фитц ещё больше от всех отдалился. Единственным человеком, который вызывал у него интерес и желание заботиться, была моя сестра.

Но когда её у него забрали, он перенёс всю свою заботу и потребность защищать на лорда Голдена. Медленно, день за днём, человек со шрамами отбирал у меня отца, и я ничего не могла с этим поделать.

***

В тот день, когда мы исцелили глаза лорда Голдена, на море бушевал шторм. Огромные волны раз за разом ударялись о скалы и разлетались тысячами пенных брызг. Небо затянуло тучами, тяжёлыми от непролитого дождя. Раскаты грома, казалось, были слышны везде — от них невозможно было спрятаться ни за толстыми дверьми, ни за ставнями, ни под одеялом.

Но ни отец, ни лорд Голден не замечали этого: они неотрывно смотрели друг на друга, заново знакомясь и узнавая.

В какой-то миг солнце и подсолнух встретились и замерли в восхищении. Они были отражением, слеплеными по образу и подобию, двумя частями одного целого. Я как никогда ясно это понимала, как и то, что не могла потерять отца, потому что он никогда не был моим.

Я подошла к Фитцу и сжала его руку, сначала легко, неуверенно, а затем крепко-крепко, тем самым говоря, что я всё понимаю и больше не сержусь на него.

Отец удивлённо посмотрел на меня, а затем улыбнулся робко, как мальчишка, и сжал мою руку в ответ.

***

…неделю спустя они с лордом Голденом отправились на поиски Пчёлки. Я не знала, как долго будет длиться наша с отцом разлука, но пообещала себе, что дождусь его.

Что бы ни случилось, он обязательно спасёт Пчёлку и вернётся ко мне — это было единственным, во что я верила.


End file.
